


Things you said

by MyLadyDay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Hanzo, Drunk confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Wrong number, drunk discussions of dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/pseuds/MyLadyDay
Summary: Jesse was proud of himself for coming up with a plan that fast, and it was even a sound plan, compared to some he'd had so far. He figured he deserved to go back to sleep for now, and maybe visit Hanzo in the morning with some coffee and breakfast. There was a mighty hangover waiting for Hanzo in a couple of hours, and Jesse would do his best to help with that.He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone to bed with a smile he couldn't wipe off his face.





	Things you said

The phone was ringing, way too loudly if you ask him, and Jesse had half a mind to just let it ring while he went back to sleep, but the sound was just too damn annoying. He didn't bother checking the caller ID or what the time was; it was pretty obvious it was too damn late for phone calls and he wasn't about to risk blinding himself with the screen light.

"Yeah?" he said as soon as he managed to stop the ringing.

"Amelie!" a voice shouted, loud enough to make Jesse cringe and remove the phone from his ear for  a moment.

"Amelie," the voice said again, this time a bit lower, but more serious and Jesse finally woke up enough to recognize it was Hanzo, which was surprising enough to make Jesse sit up in bed.

"I am drunk," Hanzo continued before Jesse could say anything, "and I am calling because you said I should call you whenever I want to call Jesse and tell him I want his cock."

Hearing that made Jesse's jaw drop, sure he'd misheard, and no words came after all. Briefly, he was impressed with how put together and proper Hanzo sounded despite being drunk as a skunk. Hanzo didn't seem to care or even notice that he got no reply, going on as if this was a normal thing to happen. There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line, before Hanzo continued.

"I want to kiss him too," he said with a dreamy sigh. "He seems like he could fuck me all night then bring me breakfast in bed in the morning and I cannot remember why it is a bad idea to tell him."

Ever so eloquent, even when completely smashed.

Jesse was half convinced he was still dreaming because realistically speaking, there was no way Hanzo actually meant all of that, while the other half was still preoccupied with Hanzo's words about fucking him. A loud hiccup brought Jesse's attention back to the so far one sided conversation, reminding him that Hanzo was indeed really drunk.

"Amelie, remind me why I shouldn't tell him," Hanzo said, sounding more dejected than Jesse had ever heard him, completely at odds with what he was saying. Jesse focused on that rather than try and figure out why exactly Hanzo was calling Amelie of all people about this. That was something he figured he'd think about in the morning, when he was less preoccupied with everything else.

"Well, shoot, darlin'," Jesse said without actually thinking about it, probably sounding all too flirty, "all you had to do was ask and I'd show you anything you want."

He wanted to hit himself as soon as the words were out and he could almost hear Hanzo freeze on the other end of the line. After having the biggest, dumbest crush on Hanzo for who knew how long, Jesse was aware that he could have found something better to say. Not that he didn't mean it, of course, he'd probably do anything Hanzo asked, but still, his reply wasn't exactly the most reassuring.

The click of the call disconnecting was the only sound that reached him in the agonizingly long moments after he spoke. It wasn’t exactly a surprising reaction, especially from Hanzo with his penchant for dramatics, whether or not he’s completely smashed at the time. Not that Jesse remembered the last time he'd see Hanzo drunk.

Still, he was entirely too tired for dealing with whatever this was and going to sleep seemed like a much better idea. He was sure it'd be easier to come up with any sort of plan in the morning, over a cup of coffee. Or, he figured, maybe he should have a cup of coffee with Hanzo and see where that goes.

Jesse was proud of himself for coming up with a plan that fast, and it was even a sound plan, compared to some he'd had so far. He figured he deserved to go back to sleep for now, and maybe visit Hanzo in the morning with some coffee and breakfast. There was a mighty hangover waiting for Hanzo in a couple of hours, and Jesse would do his best to help with that.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone to bed with a smile he couldn't wipe off his face.

* * *

The banging on the door woke him, to put it mildly. Jesse was startled out of sleep and almost fell off the bed before he finally stood up, and made his way to the door. He did his best to get there as fast as possible before his neighbors woke up because of the noise. It was hard to say just what time it was anyway, but Jesse could tell it was too late for a disturbance like this.

A voice calling his name on the other side of the door made him stop for a moment though. Which was of course stupid, because all of it was too much noise when everyone was sleeping, but Jesse couldn't help but freeze in place when he knew Hanzo was in front of his door after drunkenly confessing to wanting to sleep with him, at the very least.

Another bang, and Jesse snapped out of it, pulling the door open and almost making Hanzo fall flat on his face, as the door disappeared from under his hands. 

"Hanzo?" he asked, reaching out to catch Hanzo if he stumbled again. "What are you doin’ here?"

"How dare you make fun of me!" Hanzo said, louder than was probably appropriate, while pointing an accusing finger at Jesse. "That phone call wasn't meant for you."

"Hanzo, darlin'," Jesse started, gently pulling Hanzo inside and closing the door while there was still no sign of anyone waking up on his floor, "how did you get here? You didn't drive, did you?"

He had to ask that first, because Hanzo was absolutely drunk as a skunk, his words slurring and eyes barely focused on Jesse. 

"Taxi," Hanzo said, tearing his arm out of Jesse's grasp and walking further into the apartment. "Now answer me!" He didn't turn around to look at Jesse this time.

"I wasn't makin’ fun of you," Jesse said, walking after him. "I meant what I said, darlin', all of it."

"Liar," Hanzo said, accusingly, but his voice was low, and Jesse noticed he'd dropped down on the couch. He sounded like he was only seconds from falling asleep, which wasn't surprising given how drunk he was.

"Why don't we talk in the morning?" Jesse asked, thought he doubted Hanzo really heard him at this point. "I'll make you breakfast."

He was already pulling out a pillow and blanket from the closet, pretty much throwing the pillow onto the couch to Hanzo's left only moments later, just before he tipped over to the side and fell face first into that pillow. Jesse took a moment to remove Hanzo's shoes, before covering him with the blanket. He went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water that he left on the coffee table for Hanzo, then went back to bed.

Sleep came just as easily this time, because he was still tired like hell, but he was less happy this time. Kind of relieved all the same that at least he'd finally get this crush he had on Hanzo off his chest. But he was worried too, about the conversation, and whether Hanzo would remember what he said on the phone. 

For a moment, the next time Jesse woke up, he didn't remember Hanzo was there, or that Hanzo called him, or what he'd said when he called. For a moment, it was just any other Saturday morning when he didn't have to go to work, but still woke up way too early because he was used to it. 

And then he remembered all of it. His nerves kicked in immediately, and he was wide awake, too nervous to stay in bed. Too nervous to leave it too. He didn't hear anything from the living room, not that he expected anything just yet since Hanzo had been very drunk and there was no way he'd be awake already. It gave Jesse a couple more minutes to try and calm his nerves, before he got out of bed and decided to make his way to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

He wasn't proud that his mind went back to what Hanzo had said the night before, about what Jesse would be like if they were together. Hanzo wasn't even wrong, and Jesse hoped their conversation ended in something similar to Hanzo's predictions when everyone was sober, and the air cleared between them.

Until then though, he was left with a lot of what ifs.

What ifs that seemed to just disappear, along with any other coherent through that could have found itself in his head, as soon as he bumped into Hanzo in the hallway. Hanzo, in all his hungover, disheveled, eyeliner-smeared-across-his-face glory.

“Mornin’,” Jesse said, trying his best to keep the nerves out of his smile. The worst thing he could do was make things more awkward.

“Good morning,” Hanzo said, looking like it was anything but. Jesse had never seen him this awkward, everything always hidden behind that perfectly trimmed beard and a scowl.

Jesse felt his nervousness almost boil over from standing in the hall with Hanzo, while avoiding both eye contact and small talk. The hopeful feeling he’d had before going to sleep was almost gone now that he was faced with the awkwardness of the situation. It barely felt like they even knew each other now.

“I was just about to make some breakfast,” he said with a cough, trying to pull both of them into less awkward territory. “And coffee. Lots o’ coffee.”

That got Hanzo’s attention, and made him finally look at Jesse before he nodded and let Jesse lead the way.

Jesse couldn’t remember the last time things had been weird between them. They’d gotten past that years ago when Hanzo actually turned out to be good company with a very dry sense of humor. The current situation though was worse than the time they’d met, and it definitely hurt more. 

They were friends now, and a slip up like this shouldn’t have affected them this much, as far as he was concerned. 

He’d set up and turned the coffeemaker on through habit alone, only aware of his actions once the gurgling of coffee sounded through the kitchen. It was, in fact, the only sound he could hear, Hanzo somewhere in the kitchen still completely silent, and that felt so wrong in so many ways.

“We should talk about it,” Jesse said without turning around. 

Screw the awkwardness, he didn’t want to lose a friend over something that could turn out to be completely trivial. 

“Talk about what?” Hanzo asked, voice unusually rough with the hangover, but the stubbornness was something entirely familiar. 

It was something he had to deal with regularly, actually, and finally having something he was used made the situation that much easier to handle.

“About the call from last night,” Jesse said, no longer willing to skirt around the subject.

Hanzo’s sigh interrupted anything further Jesse might have said.

“I apologize,” Hanzo said, sounding more like the stranger he’d first met because of Genji those years ago, than the friend Jesse knew. “I did not mean to call you.”

“But you did,” Jesse said as he turned around.

“I already apologized for that,” Hanzo retorted, looking incredibly frustrated. 

For a moment, there was nothing between them but the sound of coffee dripping into the pot.

“Did you mean it, though?” Jesse asked, immediately seeing the frustration grow on Hanzo’s face as he realized what the questions sounded like. “What you said last night, I mean. Did you mean that?”

Hanzo’s expression flashed from frustrated to confused. Vulnerable even, if Jesse wanted to look deeper into it. And then there was nothing but pure determination, a look that was so at home on Hanzo’s face that Jesse couldn’t help but be relieved for finally being on familiar ground.

“Yes,” Hanzo said, determined like hell and staring straight into Jesse’s eyes, but still sounding like he would rather be having any other conversation. “Did you mean what you said?” he asked then, still determined, still holding eye contact, but maybe letting some hope creep in too.

“With all my heart,” Jesse said, hoping Hanzo would drop that determined mask and showed how that knowledge made him feel.

“May I kiss you?” Hanzo asked instead, shocking Jesse once again. 

“Uhm,” he stuttered, straightening a little, unsure what to do with his hands and God was he always so aware of everything? “Yes, please.”

Maybe it was the eagerness or the nervous stuttering, but Hanzo finally smiled that tiny smile of his Jesse came to be so fond of. Then he moved forward, as swift as a cat, until he was in Jesse’s space and his hand, warm and rough, slid against Jesse’s cheek so delicately, he almost thought he’d imagined the whole thing.

Then Hanzo’s lips touched his, so tentatively at first, but Jesse finally woke from his daze and kissed back, lips parting for a taste while his hands circled Hanzo’s waist. Unthinkingly, he pulled Hanzo closer, so close they shared their warmth, and Hanzo’s arms were tight around him. 

When did he close his eyes?

Jesse opened them as soon as he realized they were closed, and the moment fizzled out as he caught Hanzo’s eye. The warmth was still there, the comfort, the urge to hold. But he pulled back a little for now, and Hanzo did the same.

“Your breath is terrible,” Jesse said without thinking, because he doubted he was capable of thought for now.

But Hanzo laughed, loud, happy, beautiful, not at all offended. Why would he be, they’ve had this conversation countless times before, and yet this was the best morning Jesse had in so long.

“And you promised breakfast,” Hanzo told him, still smiling brighter than Jesse was used to seeing most days, but doing nothing to let him go to actually start cooking.

“You did mention breakfast last night too,” Jesse said, biting his lip to stop himself from smirking. “Mind reminding me what it was you said?”

For a moment, Hanzo looked absolutely flustered, with his face an incredible pink shade, but he composed himself quickly, way faster than Jesse thought he’d be able to. 

“I believe I said you seem like you would fuck me all night and bring me breakfast in bed next morning,” Hanzo repeated, and Jesse was sure he didn’t think this teasing through. “But I think we can make an exception and start with breakfast this time.”


End file.
